OLD FRIENDS
by kylifesaver
Summary: i would like to bring on another chapter but don't know whether to continue. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES**

**Chapter 1**

**A loud noise is what woke Hailey Turner out of her peaceful sleep. "Ugh. Robby, you better not be working out it is" she looked at the bedside clock. "3:30 in the freakin morning." she was talking to herself of course. She walked to her door and heard another loud noise like glass breaking. Without even thinking she opened the door in fear that something had happened, was he having nightmares again and sleep walking? Her thoughts immediately went to the question of was he hurt. The instant she stepped through the door she didn't have time to think. Something yanked her from the doorway a cloth was put over her mouth and then all went black.**

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**G. Callen yawned as he started looking over more expense reports Hetty had handed to him while he sat at what looked like a very expensive kitchen table in the headquarters. "What's up G" Sam walked in the room holding two cups of coffee and sat one down in front of him.**

**"Morning Sam," G didn't look up from the papers.**

**"More expense reports?" His partner and best friend asked.**

**"You know Hetty, they have to be done, I don't want to know the consequence of not doing them." G smiled and Sam just grunted.**

**The dog whistle call from Eric had them stop whatever they were doing and go up stairs to the room filled with gadgets, computers and such. G felt the small joy in his heart they had another assignment and the thrill of a new assignment never got old. G and Sam were met in the room by the whole crew Eric, Nate, Kensi, and the rookie Dom. "What's up Eric?" G asked.**

**Eric used the remote to pull up a picture, a grisly one at that. A man shot in the head lying on the floor blood all over the place. He was wearing sweatpants and no shirt and the bulldog on his arm marked him as a marine. Beside the gruesome picture he brought up a military ID of the young man when he was alive. "Lt. Robert Henry Daughtry. United States Marine Corp special ops, shot dead in his house no forced entry, nothing knocked over the place was spotless police were called to the scene when a call came from the house phone."**

**"Who made the call?" Sam asked.**

**"Girlfriend we suppose, police found her on the floor next to the coffee table naked beaten and holding a glock in her hand." Eric continued.**

**"So that's it case should be closed," Dom shrugged. "Daughtry got rough beat her raped her she shot him self defense.**

**"Not quite. There was one thing missing. Daughtry was also working with confidential serious data that not even the government is talking about. That information wasn't even given to me. It is encrypted information but put into the right hands can be deadly. That's all i was told." He took a deep breath."Anyways. From what i understand so far Lt. Daughtry didn't lay a hand on her it was someone else and they made it look like it was self defense."**

**"Yeah if the guy was special forces there is no way she could have gotten a shot off, he wouldn't have let that happened. Marines are trained to disarm their enemy pretty quick and swiftly. Besides how did she get the sneak on him and where was the gun?" Sam questioned. "Think rookie." he glared.**

**"What's the girls name?" G asked to stop any argument from Dom towards Sam.**

**"Hailey Josephine Turner." Eric pulled up the girls drivers license picture and G could feel his heart stop.**

**"G, you okay" Sam asked. "You look pale."**

**"What hospital?" G snapped.**

**"Mercy General right outside Camp Pendleton, G how do you know her?" Eric asked.**

**G ignored the question and walked out of the room. He didn't even need to hear the footsteps to know Kensi, Sam, and Nate were following behind him. "G," He faintly hear Sam's voice above the roar in his ears from anger. Little Hailey Turner, God why hadn't he left a number for her? Why hadn't Max, her older brother, called? **_**Because you left nothing behind when you last saw the two, idiot. **_**He realized then how much he hated not having a life where people could get a hold of him if they needed to because his job meant no personal calls, especially on the company encrypted cell phone. Then again, those were the only two people who didn't see him every day that would call him if they needed too. Hell, they didn't even know he had gotten shot.**

**"G!" Sam yelled this time and grabbed his arm to stop him.**

**"I can't explain i got to get to Mercy General." G said and tried to walk off but Sam grabbed him again.**

**"Damnit Sam, just leave me alone on this!" G raised his voice and yanked away from him.**

**"What in the world is going on?" Hetty stepped out of nowhere using her motherly stern voice.**

**"Nothing, look can i have the day to go to the hospital?" G asked.**

**"Not unless you explain what is going on. Who do you know that is in the hospital Mr. Callen?" Hetty crossed her arms.**

**Suddenly G found everyone's eyes on him glaring trying to make him talk. **_**If you open your mouth they may take you off this case. **_**His conscience told him, **_**but if you don't talk you know that there is no way you are getting out of here.**_** "The girl is a friend of mine alright. Her brother and I were good friends. His mom took care of me as a foster mother for a while. I stayed in touch with them after i was switched to another home. They were the only people who treated me like family."**

**"Why didn't you say so?" Sam asked. "I'll go too. I'll drive you. You don't need to be driving all pissed off like that." Sam put an arm on G's shoulder and lead him out the door. "Hetty we are off to question the girl about what she saw." Was all he said and that was that.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

G was silent the whole way to the hospital. Sam gave it a good thirty miles before he couldn't stand it anymore. "Alright G talk. It's me here no one else so give me the story on this."

G sat silent for a moment longer before answering. "If it's all the same to you I would rather not. I just need to get to the hospital and figure out what is going on and then maybe I'll talk."

"G, come on. What are you hiding about this? What is so big that you don't want to talk about? So you know this girl, no big deal. It's good to know you still keep in touch with some of your foster families I've been working with you for a while now and I didn't even know you still talked to people of your past." Sam said getting off one highway to get onto another. His partner was still silent, and he let him stay that way. He wasn't going to push. It would come out sooner or later.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hailey woke again in a panic. She couldn't move her arms they were bound somehow, and she could barely open her eyes to figure out where she was. She could only make out some figures standing over her and talking though it sounded muffled. When one of the figures went to reach for her she freaked. "NO, Don't touch me get off!" she yelled as she thrashed around trying to fight whoever it was. _The part where the paramedics came was dream, you were kidnapped. They are holding you for torture. _That was her thoughts before she could calm down. "I don't know where it is! I told you I don't know!" She was sobbing.

"Hailey!" An unfamiliar male voice yelled while holding her down.

"Should I give some more ativan?" Another voice, but female, said while Hailey still fought.

"No, I want her to know what is happening or this will keep reoccurring. She needs to relax on her own terms without sedation. Hailey, I need you to calm down, you're in the Hospital. You are ok." At that Hailey stopped.

"I don't believe you. I don't believe anything." She cried because it was the truth. They could have tried to cloud her judgment make her think she was safe to get whatever they wanted out of her.

"Hailey, you got to believe me. You are in the hospital. I'm Dr. Whittier. You are pretty banged up." The male voice said and then grabbed her hand which made her jump. "I'm just going to get the restraints off of you. We put them on you because of your nightmares. You were trying to rip out your IV and you need that fluid going into you. You have some broken ribs, a head contusion, a stab wound that isn't too serious along with two black eyes and some abrasions. We are going to get you better but we need you to calm down and trust us." At that Hailey stopped fighting. At that point she didn't care anymore. She had calmed mostly aside from her crying and figured that if they were telling the truth, good, if they weren't it couldn't get much worse then what she had been through already and she was ready to die. "Have you found her brother yet?" She heard the doctor ask.

"No his location is not known at the moment. I've talked to a couple people at Camp Pendleton and the only thing for sure is that he isn't in Iraq or Afghanistan. He is in Special Ops so he isn't really in a position to be located." The female answered.

At that point Hailey sobbed a little louder. Her brother was indeed on a mission and it scared her that she hadn't heard from him in so long. She knew that didn't always mean anything but nonetheless it still made her worry. The only other person she really knew that could help her was also someone she couldn't randomly get a hold of and also someone she hadn't seen in a couple years and she knew he could possibly be at an unreachable point as well and the third person was dead, shot right in front of her in the head a scene she was never going to forget along with what was done to her before they killed him.

"Hailey, sweetie, we are going to take care of you, don't worry. We'll find some way to get a hold of your brother. Until then you are safe. Are you in any pain?" The doctor said to her.

When he said that is when it actually hit her that she was in some slight pain, nothing too serious but she figured that was because they had already given her some meds. She was a nurse she knew the drill. "A little, I'd rate it a 5." Her voice sounded hoarse to her and weak.

"Well I'm going to take care of that for you. When was the last time you gave her pain meds?" He asked the nurse.

"Haven't given her any pain meds. She was given the ativan when she came in this morning and has been in and out ever since." She responded.

"Then give her the pain med." He said. "Hailey I'm gonna go see other patients I'll be back soon. This is Nurse Tammy, she'll be taking care of you." Dr. Whittier patted Hailey hand and then left. She could then feel her IV being tinkered with and then felt the drowsiness return and then things went black again.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sam barely even stopped the car before G opened the door and got out and started walking toward the main entrance of the hospital. Still not a word. Sam had never seen him like this before, but assumed that this person really did matter to him or he wouldn't be acting like he was. He knew G could hold his temper pretty well, but for some reason he got the vibe that G was a time bomb waiting to go off.

"I'm looking for Hailey Turner, she was brought in this morning." G asked the front desk lady who was talking on the phone and put a hand up to him to make him stop speaking while she continued to gossip on the phone about something other then work.

"He did what? Well, honey I told you a long time ago that man wasn't any good for you." The lady said.

G couldn't wait, he reached over the desk and hit the flash button on the phone. The woman looked at him as if he had just made a rude comment. "I'm looking for Hailey Turner. She was brought in here this morning. I'm Special Agent G Callen, now if you don't mind this is a little more important then your girlfriends boyfriend." He held his badge out so she could see and added his cute smile along with it to piss her off anymore.

She typed something into her computer loudly with frustration. "She is in Intensive Care Unit on the 5th floor. It is a locked unit. Take the elevator then turn right." She still didn't smile and still gave him the evil glare.

"Thank you..Ida" He looked at her name tag and then headed toward the elevators with Sam right behind him. Getting into the unit wasn't difficult. Not as difficult as he would like it to have been. He showed his badge in the camera outside the locked door and the secretary told him which room to go into without a second look at their badges and there was no one guarding the door to her room. That was going to change by the time he left there. The nurse that was in the room was charting vitals G cleared his throat to let her know he was there. "I'm Special Agent Callen and this is Special Agent Hanna."

"Is that suppose to mean something to me." The nurse turned around. She had her blonde hair up in a pony tail. A skinny but beautiful figure in her powder blue scrubs, Fair skin gorgeous blue eyes. But her face was serious. She was being serious.

G focused on that face and tried not to look at the girl in the bed that didn't even look like Hailey. The face was busted up with two black eyes, a bandage over the forehead. She had wrists restraints on. No this couldn't be her. "I must have the wrong room. I'm looking for Hailey Turner's room." He started to back out not wanting to believe what he was seeing.

"No you have the right room. And I will tell you what I told the Cops earlier, she needs her rest she doesn't need to be bothered by anyone right now. She's been through enough without all the questions you need to ask her. Now if you excuse me I have two other patients to check on and I suggests you come back tomorrow."

She tried to walk away. But G stopped her by getting in front of her walk way.

"I would deeply respect that and all but the difference is that I know this girl. I am friends with her brother. Has he been here?" G asked.

"If your friends with him wouldn't you know that answer?" She was being a smartass which G usually loved about a woman but not this time. "That personal it's been a couple years so no, I don't know that answer. So I'm staying here until she wakes up." G put his foot down. He wasn't going to let her say no. If Max hadn't been there then that meant he was on a mission and that Hailey didn't have anyone else, but him.

"Fine," the nurse said. "Your badge please." She asked G and then looked at Sam. "Yours too."

They did as they were told and showed her proof. another roll of her eyes. "You may stay, if she wakes up don't upset her she needs her rest." She said and then left.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys so much for adding me for author alerts. Im interested also in what you think of my stories so please read and respond. And as always I don't own any of the characters except for the ones ive made up. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Chapter 3

"Nothing." Kensi told Dom as they finished recanvasing the house that the murder took place. "What do you have?"

"The same, everything is in place nothing has been touched. Only evidence left is the blood stains on the carpet. These people knew how to clean a crime scene." Dom answered.

"Well it being a secluded house on the beach with no neighbors they had time and no one around to call the cops." Kensi breathed frustrated. She stood in the living room and tried not to look at the huge pool of blood on the carpet. Bodies were never something to get used to, whether in person or in the photo it was embedded in her mind. What she was happy about was that there was no photo of the girl. This Hailey Turner that Callen knew. That was an even worse photo she didn't want to see in her head.

"What would be the reason to do such things to people?" Dom asked.

"National security. I have heard of people dying for less. Speaking of which." Kensi grabbed her phone and dialed Eric's number, it rang once before he answered. "Eric do you have anything on what was so big about the information missing?"

"Still waiting on Director Vance to get back to me. Obviously he has the clearance to get what information has been stolen if it has been stolen." Eric answered.

"Have you hacked into the Lieutenants computer that was sent to you yet?" Kensi asked.

"I have and nothing out of the ordinary that would be on a marines computer. Even some lovely porn." He giggled and Kensi rolled her eyes.

"So where else would the information be? If not on his personal computer."

"Probably another computer or on a chip. It is encrypted to the point where it would take days for me to figure out what is on there if it is found."

"Wouldn't we need to know that information in order to find the killer?"

"One would think. But whoever is in charge of that information isn't budging. It looks like a dead end so far no one is talking."

"And the only one who knows anything is in the hospital. Great." Kensi finished and hung up the phone. Now the only thing to do was wait outside the house for Sam and G to call. It was going to be a long day.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Though a woman now, he saw the innocence in Hailey through the broken face. "They tortured her." He spit out with anger. Once left alone in the room with Sam it was the first words out of his mouth in 5 minutes.

"I would say so yes. Almost what would happen to a woman if she were caught in the line of duty." Sam answered calmly but you could hear the malice in his voice.

"So we are looking for what? Terrorists?" G said grabbing his phone. That wasn't good enough for him. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. "Eric. Do we have anymore information on what these guys wanted and if they found it?

"Haven't heard back from Vance yet." Eric's voice came back on speaker phone.

"That's not good enough, Eric." Callen growled.

"I'm working on it G, I'm working on it." He could hear in Eric's voice how he was taken aback by the way he had just talked him.

"Just let me know as soon as he gives you the info or have him call me." Callen said and then hung up and did something he didn't do very often. He cursed loudly.

"Easy G," Sam put his hand on his shoulder.

"She's still just a kid to me." He walked to her bedside and looked at her head on for the first time and there it was. The scar on the right side of her mouth where she had been bitten by a dog. She was only five and he was there right after it happened to her. It was his fault. He only looked away for a second while at the park and little Hailey ran off to go pet a dog. A puppy in her eyes which was actually an unleashed homeless mutt. And even after the screaming and the crying and the stitches and the antibiotic shot she still wanted to go back to the park to get the dog, because at the time that was Hailey. Everyone had their faults but there was always something to find to love about them.

A little sound of a moan took him out of his memory. It was the second moan that made him realize it was coming from Hailey. "Hailey, Hailey sweetie, it's G." He pulled a strand of hair out of her face that made her jerk. The monitor went off with her heart rate jumping up some notches. "Hailey, hey it's me G, your safe sweet pea." He tried using her old nickname to see if it would help. He saw her eyes flutter and one barely came open just enough to see the blood shot pupil. But what he also saw was recognition.

"G," Her voice was weak but it was her sweet voice that made him smile." How?"

"I have my ways remember." He gave a fake chuckle that quickly faded when he saw a tear stream down from her eye. "Oh sweet pea your okay. It's okay. You are alive and we are going to find out who did this to you. I promise." He grabbed her hand in which she grabbed back tightly.

"Don't leave me, please." Her voice cracked.

"I won't. Get some sleep. I'll be here." He kissed her forehead and it was only seconds before he could tell she was out again.

It nearly broke his heart to see his partner so emotional. It was a side that Sam Hanna had never seen before. G's eyes were only filled with tears when he looked back at his partner. And with a look he knew they weren't going to be partners in this case whether G liked it or not. This was personal. And it would effect his judgment as it already had from what Sam could tell. Definitely a time bomb waiting to go off.

"I need security outside her room at all times. No one gets into her room without a full check. And I mean more then just a badge check from a camera. Put her on an alias if you have to." G told the ICU supervisor who actually agreed with him though she didn't know anymore then he did about the case which G was hoping would change within the next couple of hours.

"G," Sam said coming up from behind him. "Eric called you better get back to him this is some serious stuff we are dealing with."

"Why can't you explain it?" G wandered.

"Because that is how serious it is. He needs to talk to you on the phone where no one else can hear and we can guarantee no one is listening."

"What did Eric say exactly?"

"That this is some serious stuff and that he needs to talk to you on a phone where no one else can hear and guarantee no one is listening."

"Really, that serious huh?" G gave a genuine smile. He walked back to Hailey's room thankful she hadn't awaken again and realized he wasn't there like he had promised. He grabbed his cell and dialed, Eric picked up on the first ring.

"G, Vance just called. We are dealing with a huge case." He didn't even wait for G to go on he just went on to explain it. "It wasn't just the marine dealing with sensitive information it was Hailey too. The Lt. was protecting her. The house was a safe house once used by the FBI. The information they have has to deal with Max Turner's mission. It is a mission to eliminate the men who are setting up an assassination. Where it is not determined, but the people to be assassinated the names are on a disc that either the Lt. or Hailey has a hold of. It is a that was confiscated from an undercover job of who is to be assassinated when and where. There are only two copies of this list. Either the marine or Hailey has it somewhere or the men who broke in have it. They were the only contact that Lt. Max Turner and his men have to knowing the list. If we can't find the list people, important people or even some innocent people are going to be targets very soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Who are you calling?" Sam asked G when he hung up with Eric and quickly dialed another number.

"Hetty, she is the only one who knows people who know people who can get me in contact with Max." G said.

"Max would be the brother? What's going on G?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute." he said as he waited for Hetty to pick up the phone.

"I'm already on it Mr. Callen, you don't need to call me. I am well aware of the situation and I'm getting in contact with the CO in charge of Captain Turner's mission." Hetty answered on the 3rd ring.

"What if Lt. Daughtry was the CO?" G asked.

"I thought about that because I believe looking in the file of Seargent Turner is the XCO. But there is another higher up and I will find out who that is get in touch with the captain somehow and get back to you."

"Thank you Hetty as soon as possible." G said.

"You just take care of the young woman." Hetty said and then hung up.

G didn't have time to say anything back. He knew what she meant. He wasn't going to be on the case the just informed of what was going on. He wanted to be angry but knew he couldn't because Hetty was right. He needed to take care of Hailey. Until Max got there he was all she had. As soon as the he hung up he filled Sam in on the whole story.

"Then I guess I should meet up with Kensi and Dom to see if we can find anything. They said they found nothing but now we know what we are looking for maybe we will find something. They probably took his cell phone. But I'm sure it was encrypted. Hopefully enough where even someone like Eric can get into it." Sam said mostly to himself

"But if they have it, then that means they will answer the call from Max and if they do they could pinpoint the location of where he and his men are and take them down."

"Then let's hope that Hetty get's a hold of the men first."

* * *

It took some work but within an hour Hetty had found who to get in touch with so they could warn the Seargant and his men about what was going on. Luckily from what she was told, the men were in a safe position waiting on their next mission, where that mission was, nobody would tell her.

"So what have we figured out? Anything new?" Sam asked Kensi and Dom who had just returned from the second round of searching at the beach house where everything took place.

"Let's see, whoever did this was very thorough about cleaning the place, and nothing of value was taken except maybe the Lt.'s cell phone and whatever they were looking for."

Kensi answered.

"Yeah but if they had found what they were looking for, I bet you anything that Seargant Turner and his men would have already gotten a tip about the next location and the trap would be set. Instead Hetty said that the men were haven't been contacted and that they are waiting for their next mission." Sam said.

"Does she know how many people have been hit on the list? how far they have gotten in these assassinations?" Kensi asked.

"We think one, but now that they have the list they could be killing the next person or people as we speak." Sam answered.

"We need that list. Do you think Hailey knows about this?" Dom chimed in.

"I don't know, she obviously hasn't woken up or said anything because G hasn't called." Sam said.

"So she is our only witness in finding out who did this. Should we push G in getting her to answer questions because it seems that time is running out." Kensi folded her arms, sam could tell she was getting frustrated and he was too, but before he could say anything Hetty popped up behind him.

"I believe Mr. Callan will get what we need. You all have to remember that girl is not only a witness but a victim. And will have to coax the information out of her. Why don't you all go home for the night and if Callan finds out anything I'm sure he'll let you know." Hetty smiled and then went back to her desk and her children did as they were told.

* * *

Hailey couln't breath someone was choking the life out of her, she thought they would leave when they had shot Robby but they didn't. No, now it was her turn to die. "Where is it!" The rechid voice said before slamming her head back against the floor. She knew exactly what they were talking about but had said several times she didn't know where it was. _A brave soldier never gives up any information even if they know their life depended on it. _Her brother's voice rang in her head. She wanted to be brave she so wanted to but she also wanted the pain to stop, she wanted them to go away. "In my bag," she tried to spit out through the clenched hands around her throat. She could feel the blackness try to creep up on her from lack of oxygen. She heard the footsteps go into the bedroom rummage around and come back. Her head was then hit on the floor again. "That lie just cost you more pain." And that is when she screamed, but nothing came out. She started thrashing, she wasn't going down without a fight.

G didn't know when he had dozed off and he didn't mean to in the first place. The movement on the bed is what woke him. It was Hailey, she started thrashing on the bed slowly at first and then her breath quickened like she couldn't breath. The heart monitor started going off, her heart rate jumped to about 120. G moved to her quickly. "Hailey," he tried grabbing her hand and made it worse.

"No, No, NO!"She screamed. "Stop!" She cried.

"Hailey, wake up!" G tried holding her down because he noticed her thrashing was so bad that it was pulling at her IV. She tried to fight him, and boy was she stronger then he thought. But he didn't loose his grip. "Hailey!"

The new nurse on shift came in with a needle syringe. "What is that for?" He put his hand out to her to stop her.

"To calm her down. She is going to rip her IV out."The nurse answered.

"No," G said firmly still gripping onto Hailey he bent down and whispered in her ear. "Hailey, sweet pea, wake up. Your safe. Please wake up." he pleaded with her and surprisingly it worked she froze. She was breathing hard trying to catch her breath but she stopped thrashing. G had to remind himself to take a breath, one that he let out loudly. "Go, let me have a moment with her before you decide to drug her again," glared at the nurse.

"I'm going to get Dr. Whittier." She huffed and walked out of the room.

G looked back down at the girl who still had her eyes closed. He couldn't imagine such a horrible dream, well he could, but to watch someone he loved go through it seemed to make it worse. "Sweet pea, open your eyes." he whispered sweetly.

Hailey slowly lifted her lids as much as she could with the bruising. He was going to kill those bastards if it was the last thing he did. Hailey didn't speak she just stared at G for a while. He could tell she was processing where she was and remembering he was there and as soon as that recognition hit she broke down. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." she shook her head.

"Oh sweetie, come here." he gathered her in his arms and held her. It took a while but her sobbing finally drowned to a choked breath. She was hurting and he wanted so much to take that pain away but knew he couldn't. He gently let go of his grip on her and laid her back down on the pillow where she looked away from him in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

"For what? You did nothing wrong." G brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I told them where the disc was." She sobbed.

"Hailey don't--"G started.

"But Robby moved it. I don't know where but the point was that I wasn't strong enough. I failed. I told them where i knew it was." She sobbed.

"So you still don't know if they have it or not?"

"No, things went black after a while. I tried to stay with it, but the pain-" her voice cracked and she began to sob again.

"Hailey," he grabbed for her again.

"Don't" she jerked away. "I failed my brother. I wasn't to tell them anything. A brave soldier doesn't break under any circumstances."

G took his finger \and hooked under her chin and turned her head so she could see him. "You didn't fail. You survived. In my eyes that's not failure, your brother is going to be proud of you." G said. A knock at the door almost made him jump. "I said i needed a moment with her." He yelled at the door.

His voice was ignored and a man in a white coat shirt and tie came in. Dr. Whittier he presumed. He was a young handsome man barely 30, just out of internship from what he could tell, and was about 6'4.

"You must be the NCIS agent my nurses are buzzing about and terribly frustrated with. I'm-"

"Dr. Whittier. I was told you were suppose to be checking up on her I have been here for hours and haven't seen you." G glared at the man.

"Are you her--?"

"I"m a friend of her brothers and about all she has until he gets here." G said in a sharp tone that would get the message to the doctor that he wasn't leaving.

"Oh," he said and then flashed a dazzling white smile."Did they tell you anything on her condition and what not."

"No they haven't." Hailey said and glared at the doctor as well. "And i would prefer that you talk like I'm in the room instead of in a coma."

G grabbed Hailey's hand and squeezed. _Thats the Hailey i know._ He smiled at his own thought.

"Well then Ms. Turner." He opened up the chart at the end of her bed. "Like I told you before. You have broken ribs, a contusion, two black eyes and several abrasions. I'm going to order another CT scan to make sure that your head is doing okay." he started flashing a light in her eye and doing an assessment. "Your labs seem fine so we'll see what the CT says and you should be out of here the day after tomorrow." He smiled at her while G never stopped glaring at him watching his every move. The man was harmless really and G could tell that, but he could also see that the man had the arrogancy of most doctors as well, and he didn't like that. Not to mention the fact that he could feel Hailey's grip tighten when the man touched her to do his assessment.

"Thank you Dr. Whittier." was the only thing Hailey said with a nod.

"I'm on call for the night so if you need anything don't hesistate to ask the nurses for me." He smiled and then left.

"Douche bag," G grunted.

"He hasn't been that bad, although I have been knocked out for most of it so i couldn't tell you." Hailey shrugged.

"Just the same I'm going to make sure i get a background check on him." G said.

Hailey dropped her head and didn't look at him. "I'm sorry for the breakdown." she said in a low voice.

"And I told you that there was nothing to be sorry for." He lifted her chin with his hand so he could look at her.

"I'm sure you have some questions." she said.

"Yeah I do, but you don't-"

"No, I can answer. But i don't know how much help I'm going to be because i was out of the loop most the time during the weeks i spent at the beach house."

"Hailey, do you know how to reach your brother?"

"No, only Robby did that. I didn't even get to talk to him. Do you know where he is?" Her green eyes pleaded with him and he wish he could tell her yes, but he found himself shaking his head and her eyes watered. "I miss him and I'm worried about him and the other guys."

"How did you get into this mess?" G asked.

"I don't know, Robby told me i was in danger and that it was important for me to go into hiding while my brother was on his mission. I wasn't told much about it except that there was as disc involved, with what i don't know, but obviously was pretty important." G could see a pain in her eyes when she spoke about the man who was protecting her and had no doubts that the man had been beaten and shot right in front of her. He could also tell she had probably formed a bond with him, after all she did say she was there in the beach house for weeks.

G's phone interrupted his thoughts and when he looked down he didn't know the number. "Sorry Hailey, I need to take this I'll be right back." He kissed her forehead and walked outside of the room. "Hello?"  
"G, is that you? It's Max."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Max, God am I so glad to hear from you." G sighed a breath almost feeling relieved.

" I can't talk long and the only reason I am talking to you is that I know your phone is encrypted the only thing is that the people I am working for could probably figure it out." The man on the other end breathed out. G could tell he was smoking and the only time he smoked was when he was nervous and it took a lot for Max to get nervous.

"What in the hell is going on Max?" He asked

"The question is what is going on there for you to get a hold of me? Is Hailey ok?" Of course he was supposed to be keeping an eye out on Hailey. he had promised Max that, but Hailey had gone off the grid which led up to this.

"You have no idea that one of your men is dead and Hailey is in the hospital?" No easy way of saying it, rip the band aid off that is the only way.

There were a large number of curses some G didn't know if he would say himself. "What they do, those bastards?" he finally said.

"I don't know if I should tell you, tell me about the disc." G said.

"Can't talk about it here why don't I meet you somewhere."

"You're stateside?" G was confused Max was supposed to be somewhere anywhere but the US.

"Long story. Look I'll let you know where to meet me by text if they figure out I am even talking to you I'm dead and that is literal. If it weren't for the woman you call Hetty I wouldn't have been even able to talk to you. And that took hours. We will meet." The call was dropped then.

"What the hell?" G asked himself. Before he could even put the phone in his pocket the phone rang again the caller ID said HETTY.

"Mr. Callan we are going to have to have a long talk. This is bigger then we thought, much bigger."

"I'm starting to realize that Hetty. What do you know?" G asked.

"That you are going to meet Lt. Turner and you are both going to have to go under the radar to do so." Hetty explained. "I don't understand what kind of secret is everyone hiding."

"One that no one is talking about unless they want to get themselves killed. We will arrange this and I will get back to you." She hung up.

G had a couple of curses going off in his head. What isn't anyone telling him? And what in the hell was going on that not even Hetty could explain?

Hailey tried to stay awake and watch G. She could only imagine who was on the other line. She knew who he worked for knew it was all confidential and she hated being out of the loop, especially since she had been out of the loop for over a month now. She tried not thinking about Robby. He was a stubborn, egocentric jerk at first, but once they got to know one another she saw another heart broken, wounded side of him. One that she swore she was beginning to love. Shaking off the memory and the shutters she found herself in a sleep and wondered how long it would last.

Hailey was asleep by the time G walked in from using the phone, he looked at the young woman who he still swore was a little girl. A little girl that he loved like family the only family he felt he had left besides his team. He felt his walls start to crumble and quickly got rid of that thought. He couldn't do this, no matter what Hetty and Max were about to reveal, he couldn't let it bother him. So he pushed it down like other things that bothered him. He hid the feeling of dread and swore to himself not to let it affect his work. He couldn't for the sake of Hailey and the team. They needed him.

Hailey knew it was another nightmare but couldn't get out of it. The choking feeling of being held underneath water and not able to come up was back. Only she knew she wasn't under water, she was being choked and beaten to death, lets not forget the other tortuous unmentionable things that kept running through her mind. But when a hand gently squeezed hers and she felt like she was being pulled away, she relaxed. Whoever it was, was pulling her away from the horrible nightmare she was in and finally there was peace. No sounds, no unbearable sights or feelings. Just peace. She could feel her pulse returning to normal and for the first time in a long time she felt safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Next day

Come on Max. He had gotten the information from Hetty 2 hours ago at the hospital. He still hadn't told Hailey that he was going to see her brother or that he had any contact with Max. The less she knew the better. Hailey looked scared when he left and he promised her he would be back ASAP. G left Kensi to watch her while he was gone. It was going on 36 hours and they still didn't know who was responsible for any of this. And Max didn't even know how bad Hailey's condition was. Well he was going to tell him today and he was prepared for the worst. He expected a punch in the face, he had promised Max he would take care of her keep an eye on her from afar and until about two years ago that had worked until she caught him.

"_I appreciate this but I don't need a damn babysitter!" _

"_Hailey I'm just looking after you, I promised your brother."_

"_So you spy on me at a bar?" _

"_Hey the guy was a creep."_

"_I can take care of myself G, less we not forget that my father was special forces and he taught me everything about protecting myself."_

"_Look can't we chalk it up to me being an overprotective brother like figure and sit down and have a drink?"_

_The conversation they had that night made him laugh. They talked about memories and caught up, G really couldn't say a lot because of his job, but it was ok. Hailey did most of the talking. It had been a long time since they had talked. And he almost couldn't believe that the little girl he once knew was grown young woman who had just graduated from nursing school and had gotten a job at the hospital on base at Camp Pendleton. She was beautiful just like her and Max's mom had been. He brought himself out of the that memory. Their mother had killed herself when she found out that their father had been killed on a mission and Hailey had seen it, she proclaimed that is why she decided to go into nursing. No one understood why their mother had done it. She loved her children and their father. What she had done was something that her children had still not forgiven her for even in her death._

"_G" he heard from behind him. Hetty had set up a remote location far from their normal safe house. It was so covert that G was even carrying a fake ID and had a beard on him. He felt like a friggin freak, but it was the only way. Speaking of which the owner of the voice behind didn't look like Max at all either. _

"_Hetty got a hold of you too huh?" G gave a slight smile._

"_Yeah well the good news is that she got me away from the CIA with her power. Is there anything or anyone she doesn't know?" Max started stripping off his beard and dark glasses._

"_CIA? What is going on?" That was a big leap from being marine recon._

"_Sit down this is going to take a minute." Max said._

"_I am sitting down." _

"_Okay first things first. The disc was a decoy. And before you interrupt let me finish. This whole operation is a decoy. Hell, I'm a decoy. I haven't been marine recon in over a year. In fact I didn't re-up and some of my men didn't either because we were offered something better."_

"_Holy Hell I thought you said you would never join the CIA." G was astonished. The CIA was damaging to the soul, in fact it was like selling your soul to the devil._

"_Not the CIA, Black Ops. One of our old commanders decided to start his own agency. The governments secret hired guns if you wanted to call it that. We deal with things that no one could imagine and if the government is questioned about it…."_

"_You don't exist. Yeah, yeah I know what Black Ops are. So where did the CIA come into play?" G asked._

"_We were hired by them to do a little dirty work. They would do the Intel we would assassinate. The problem was that there was a leak. The disc was a decoy to make people think there was a list when there really wasn't one. That was when we became decoys. So they would think they knew what our next move was."_

"_So did the Lt. taking care of your sister actually have the disc?"_

"_He had one but god only knew what was on it. Not important data. The CIA decided to use him as a the decoy without my knowledge. I don't think they knew that Hailey was involved."_

"_And how did Hailey get involved? Shit, this is your sister we are talking about." G was getting pissed._

"_I received a threat from the leak. Robby was the one who decided to put her in his protection. I didn't know they were using him as a decoy. Not until you told me he was dead and Hailey was in the hospital." He seemed calm when he should have been pissed off that anyone would harm his sister. Though he could see the pain in his eyes when he said her name. that could only mean…._

"_Shit they are watching you right now aren't they?" G whispered._

"_Don't G okay? I'm not lying to you. If I get pissed off or lose control bad things will happen." He whispered back._

"_Your sister is in the hospital with a head injury beaten and raped while she watched your friend die in front of her." G whispered and saw the reaction in Max's face._

"_They weren't suppose to lay a hand on her. They were suppose to get the disc and leave, son of a bitch. I figured Robby died because he fought, Hailey? I thought she was just there to be checked over. This means that either the CIA was too late or they never planned on going there to help. God Damnit!" He shouted._

"_Max, who are these men who did this, who wanted the decoy disc?" G put a hand on his friends shoulder who was shaking uncontrollably._

"_They are part of a Taliban terrorists cell. God things are so totally fucked up!" He was beginning to sob. He had never seen Max cry before. "You have got to get me out of here. I have to get a hold of my team. I have got to go see my sister."_


End file.
